Starstruck
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Regrese bueno con el nombre del titulo ya se habrán dado cuenta de que película será .


31

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

POV juvia

Mi vida es perfecta... Tengo los mejores padres del mundo, la mejor hermana, pero sobre todo... El mejor novio. Al principio esto no era así, pero todo cambió en un viaje que realizamos este verano a Los Ángeles. Pero será mejor que os cuente la historia desde el principio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me llamo juvia loxar , tengo 17 años y estoy en los últimos días de instituto. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan con mis padres y mi hermana. Tengo los ojos azul oscuro y el pelo ondulado largo por la cintura de azul . Sí, es natural por muy increíble que parezca. No soy una reina de la belleza, no tengo un cuerpo 10, pero soy delgada, de estatura media (1,65 m) y estoy bien proporcionada. Simplemente me cuido por mi salud, no por tener el mejor cuerpo del instituto. Yo soy como soy y así me quiero. Soy tímida, aunque tengo mucho carácter, y por eso no tengo amigos, yo prefiero centrarme en los estudios, cosa que mi hermana no entiende porque ella solo se centra en su estúpido club de fans, del cual es presidenta.

Mi hermana Lucy loxar, es un año mayor que yo, pero vamos en la misma clase debido a que ella tuvo que repetir un curso por una enfermedad que la tuvo un semestre en el hospital. Ella es todo lo opuesto a mí. Es muy sociable, tiene montones de amigos y es muy popular. Es lo que se dice el "modelo de chica ideal": pelo largo rubio recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo de medio lado ojos achocolatados, cuerpo 10, un poco más alta que yo (1,67 m) y muy inteligente. Las dos nos llevamos relativamente bien, aunque siempre andamos peleando por tonterías y no quiere que me acerque a ella en el instituto porque la "dejo en ridículo" delante de sus amigas.

Aunque no la entienda ni la mitad de las veces y discutamos por cualquier pequeñez sigue siendo mi hermana y la quiero y sé que puedo contar con ella para lo que necesite.

Fin POV juvia

Hoy es el último día de clases. La peliazul iba caminando hacia la salida cuando se cruzó con su hermana a la cual estaba buscando para irse a casa. Esta estaba con su mejor amiga y vicepresidenta del club de fans, evergreen . Esta tenía los ojos color marrón chocolate y el pelo recogido en dos moños también del mismo color. Vestía unos vaqueros, una camiseta rosa de manga corta y unas sandalias negras. Las dos chicas estaban hablando algo sobre su club.

― **Que envidia me das amiga, yo también quiero ir a Los Ángeles. Seguro que podrás verlo.**― comentaba la castaña.

― **Pues claro que lo veré. Tengo en este libro absolutamente todo lo que hace. Sé dónde hace surf, donde va de fiesta, cuál es su restaurante favorito... Lo sé absolutamente todo, por eso soy la presidenta de su club de fans, ¿no?**― dijo muy segura la rubia mientras le enseñaba toda la información a su amiga. La peliazul miraba a su hermana con aburrimiento.

― **Aun no entiendo qué le ves a ese engreído de gray fullbuster.**― dijo con tono despectivo. Las otras dos la miraron como si estuviese loca.

― **Pues gray fullbuster es el mejor cantante del mundo, ha vendido millones de discos en el mundo, es una persona maravillosa y además es el chico más guapo que hay en este planeta.**― le contestó toda maravillada.― **Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo a alguien no le puede gustar.**

― **Lucy, tú no lo conoces de nada.**

― **Claro que sí. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre gray fullbuster: su color favorito es el azul; le encantan los gatos; su mejor amigo se llama natsu dragneel ; es novio de la famosa actriz lissana straus ; le encantan los tomates; tiene un hermano mayor llamado lyon; sus padres, Ur y Fugaku fullbuster , son su representantes... Lo sé absolutamente TODO.**― contó la rubia enumerando cada cosa con los dedos.

― **Si si... Lo que tú digas...**― le dijo la peliazul restándole importancia.― **Vámonos, mamá y papá nos deben estar esperando.**― le dijo comenzando a caminar.

― **Que fastidio de hermana te tocó amiga.**― se compadeció la castaña de la rubia.

― **Lo sé evergreen, lo sé.**― asintió dándole la razón.―** Chao amiga, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas en el baile de graduación. Ya te contaré todo lo que pase.**― se despidió la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se había ido juvia.

-X-

POV gray

Me llamo gray fullbuster , tengo 17 años y soy un famoso cantante. Vivo en Los Ángeles con mis padres, Fugaku y Ur fullbuster . Mi hermano mayor lyon , está en Madrid estudiando en la universidad por lo que solo viene aquí en vacaciones de navidad y en verano, aunque este verano no podrá venir ya que se irá de viaje con su novia chelia . Tengo los ojos grises y el pelo negro azulado, mucha gente dice que mi peinado es raro ya que siempre se ve despeinado . Personalmente me gusta mi look, me hace ver más guapo. Mido 1,74 m lo normal en un chico. Mi cuerpo es musculoso me encanta hacer surf y ejercicio en general. Soy un chico orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, extrovertido y muy arrogante. Me llevo bien con todo el mundo, aunque nunca muestro mi verdadera personalidad excepto con mi familia y con mi mejor amigo natsu. Él es de mi edad, tiene el pelo de color rosa y sus ojos son verde olivo . Es casi tan alto como yo, mide 1,73 m. Su cuerpo también tiene los músculos bien definidos, también le gusta hacer surf. Su personalidad no difiere mucho de la mía: es extrovertido; muy bromista; arrogante y orgulloso, aunque no tanto como yo; detesta a mi novia lissana y lo más importante... es digno de confianza, puedo contarle cualquier cosa que sé que no se lo dirá a los paparazzi ni a nadie. Es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo que puedo contar con él para lo que sea.

Fin POV gray

Un pelinegro se encontraba viendo la tele cuando aparecen sus padres por la puerta.

― **Hola hijo. Tenemos muy buenas noticias.**― saludó su madre al entrar al salón.

― **Hola mamá, papá.**― saludó también el chico.

― **¿Recuerdas la película que te propusieron hacer este verano?**― preguntó Ur. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.― **Bien... Pues el director quiere hablar contigo. Lo llamaremos ahora mismo.**― contó la pelinegra con alegría comenzando a marcar un número en su móvil.

― **Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti hijo. Espero que todo salga bien.**

― **Pues claro que saldrá bien Fugaku**_**, gray **_**es un chico con mucho talento. Esto será todo un éxito.**― dijo la mujer. Unos segundos después en la gran pantalla del televisor apareció un hombre de unos 45 años.

― **Buenas tardes. Soy laxus , el director de la película.**― saludó el pelinegro.

― **Buenos días.**― saludaron los fullbuster .

― **Voy a ir al grano ya que no tengo mucho tiempo.**― dijo el director.― **Quiero a gray en mi película para hacer de protagonista. Creo que es perfecto para el papel.**― al oír eso los tres fullbuster sonrieron de lado.―** Pero... los productores no piensan lo mismo. Creen que gray fullbuster solo es un chico que sale de fiesta y que no para de hacer escándalos allá a donde va.**― gray agachó la cabeza.

― **Pero... Eso no siempre es así.**― intentó convencerlo Ur ― **Lo sé, por eso os voy a proponer algo.**― los tres lo miraron esperanzados.―** Si durante un par de semanas no sales en ninguna revista, ya sea en un escándalo o por algo bueno, estás dentro de la película.**― el pequeño fullbuster sonrió aceptando. Tendría que quedarse en casa para que no lo pillaran los paparazzi.

-X-

_Con las chicas_

Al llegar a casa comieron y rápidamente cogieron las maletas ya preparadas para subirse al avión que los llevaría a Hollywood, donde vivía su abuela.

La rubia estaba impaciente por coger un coche y recorrer la ciudad en busca del fullbuster para conocerlo. Desde el aeropuerto pillaron un taxi que los dejó directamente en frente de la casa de su abuela.

― **¡Abuela mavis!**― saludó la peliazul en cuanto bajó del coche corriendo a darle un gran abrazo a la mujer.

― **Hola juvia , ¿cómo estás?**― le preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo. Los demás se bajaron de coche también y saludaron a los abuelos. Mavis era una mujer que se conservaba muy bien, tenía 65 años y aparentaba 55. Era rubia y tenía los ojos de color azul. No era muy alta y lo que más destacaba de ella al verla eran sus enormes senos. Su marido, makarov , era mucho más bajo que ella y de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo blanco. No era gordo ni muy delgado, tenía uno que otro michelín, pero nada exagerado. Él era el segundo marido de la rubia, ya que el abuelo Dan se había muerto en un accidente.

― **Pues ahora que estoy aquí, bien.**― le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.― **Hola makarov .**― saludó esta vez al hombre.

― **Hola querida, me alegra que hayáis venido a visitarnos.**― le contestó al peliblanco.

Después de los saludos todos entraron a la casa para dejar sus cosas en las correspondientes habitaciones. Lucy y juvia compartían cuarto y allí se encontraban las dos discutiendo, como siempre.

― **Venga juvia por favor... Si tú vas me dejarán ir.**― le rogaba la rubia.

― **No, no y no... No iré a esa estúpida fiesta para que tú puedas conocer al estúpido degray fullbuster .**― le respondió tajante la peli azul .

― **Si me acompañas te prometo que dejaré de hablar de él por lo que queda de vacaciones.**― le ofreció ya desesperada.

― **Está bien. Pero no pienso entrar en esa fiesta, yo te espero en el coche.**― accedió la ojiazul después de pensarlo detenidamente. A lucy se le iluminaron los ojos y no podía parar de sonreír.― **Me cambio y nos vamos.**

15 minutos después las dos chicas salieron de la casa en el coche de su abuela, el cual era de un color rosa fucsia que por muy raro que parezca no llamaba mucho la atención.

-X-

_En una discoteca_

― **Recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos aquí.**― dijo un pelirosa.

― **Venga... Es el cumpleaños de lissana . Le prometí cantar y no le puedo fallar.**― le contestó un pelinegro.― **Ya sé que me tendría que quedar en casa cenando bistecs, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Canto, saludo y me voy.**

― **Está bien...**― dijo su amigo después de suspirar.― **Venga, bajemos, comencemos el plan.**― dicho esto el pelinegro se bajó del coche y se puso la capucha para que nadie lo reconociera. Caminó hasta la puerta de atrás del edificio mientras el ojiverde también salía del coche e iba hacia la puerta delantera. Allí había una larga cola de personas esperando por entrar y una peliblanca buscando a alguien.

― **¡Hola lissana! ¡Feliz cumpleaños chica!**― saludó el peli rosado. Karin era la novia de gray y una famosa actriz que solo le importaba salir en todas las revistas. Era guapa, tenía la melena blanca recogida en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta media espalda y un flequillo en la frente. Sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de color azul . Tenía puesto un vestido de asas hasta la rodilla de color lila.

― **¿natsu?**― se sorprendió la peliblanca el ver al chico. Este llevaba una camiseta color gris, una americana negra a juego con sus zapatillas también negras y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Estaba muy guapo (como siempre xD)― **¿Y gray ?**― le preguntó un poco extrañada de que su novio no estuviera con su amigo.

― **No pudo venir... Dice que lo siente.**― le contestó. La peliblanca al oír esto se desilusionó toda. De repente aparecen de la nada decenas de paparazzi buscando a gray fullbuster . El pelirosado se giró hacia ellos y les dijo con una sonrisa de lado― **gray no está aquí. Está en su casa cenando bistecs.**― cuando acabó se encaminó dentro de la discoteca empujando a una peliblanca con él dejando a unos extrañados paparazzi fuera.

Ya dentro el ojiverde corrió a abrirle la puerta de atrás a su amigo, que ya estaba petando.

― **Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado.**― le dijo el pelinegro y el otro sonrió socarronamente.

― **Estaba hablando con tus amigos los paparazzi.**― con esto el azabache sonrió de lado.

― **Venga vamos.**― dijo mientras se adentraba en el edificio y se cambiaba su chaqueta por una americana.

En el local no sabían que cantaría el famoso gray fullbuster , por lo que cuando se apagaron las luces y salió el pelinegro al escenario todos se sorprendieron. Este llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con la americana negra que se acababa de poner, unos zapatillas azules con una raya negra y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro (WAPISÍSIMO, se me cae la baba solo de pensarlo *¬*). Lissana estaba contenta, su novio había venido y cumpliría su promesa. Su cumpleaños sería el mejor de todos.

― **Hola a todos.**― saludó con el micrófono en la mano.― **Hoy es el cumpleaños de lissana .**― la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que ella le correspondió igual.― **Esta canción te la dedico.**― y la música comenzó a sonar y él a cantar una de sus canciones. ("Party girl"- McFly)

Mientras cantaba, una chica rubia de ojos achocolatados entraba en la discoteca y se intentaba acercar a su estrella favorita. Cuando la canción acabó, el pelinegro se bajó del escenario y fue a saludar a la peliblanca cumpleañera.

― **¡gray! ―** Lo abrazó.― **Me ha encantado la canción.**― le dijo con una sonrisa.

― **Hola lissana. ¡Felicidades!**― le dedicó una de sus espléndidas sonrisas de lado.― **Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

― **gray **― lo llamó su su amigo.― **Tenemos que irnos ya.**

― **Ya voy natsu . Chao lissana .**― se despidió el pelinegro yéndose con el pelirosado.

― **Ponte la chaqueta y sal por la puerta de atrás, yo iré a buscar un coche.**― le dijo el ojiverde antes de irse de allí. El peliazul obedeció y se encaminó a la puerta de atrás rápidamente.

-X-

Fuera de la discoteca, en un coche fucsia, se encontraba una chica de pelo azul que estaba esperando por su hermana.― _"Maldita sea, ya está tardando mucho. Llevo una hora esperando por ella."_― pensaba mirando el reloj..― _"Ya está... Me largo de aquí. No pienso seguir esperando, ya se lo advertí."_― y con esto salió del coche dejándolo cerrado y se largó de allí.

En su camino pasó por el callejón donde estaba la puerta de atrás de dicha discoteca, y justo en el instante en que ella pasaba la puerta se abrió de repente dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

― **Ayy...**― se quejó la peliazul sobándose el golpe. El peliazul se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien.

― **Perdona... ¿Estás bien?**― se disculpó. En ese instante la chica se giró y vio al chico que le había hablado y dado el golpe con la puerta.

― **Claro, todo perfecto. Solo que un idiota me dio con la puerta en la cabeza.**― le contestó con sarcasmo. El peli azul sonrió de lado, le gustaba el carácter de esa chica, nadie le hablaba así excepto natsu.

― **Fue sin querer, no sabía que estabas ahí.**― le dijo el peli azul ayudándola a levantarse.― **Deberías tener más cuidado.**

― **¿Cómo que debería tener más cuidado?**― preguntó indignada.―** Tú deberías de aprender a abrir las puertas más despacio.**― le respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Al peli azul le hizo gracia la cara que puso y sonrió. Ahora que estaba de pie se fijó en la chica. Lo primero que observó fue su precioso peli azul, era largo hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado, exactamente como le gustaba a él. Tenía un vestido de flores corto hasta la mitad del muslo con unas cuñas marrones y una cazadora vaquera con las mangas hasta los codos. Por último se fijó en sus ojos, unos ojos color azul marino que lo hipnotizaban, no podía quitar su mirada de ellos.

― **Soy gray fullbuster . ¿Cómo te llamas?**― le preguntó el chico al salir de sus pensamientos. La ojiazul se giró y lo vio aún con molestia.

―**juvia loxar .**― le dijo secamente. El peli azul se sorprendió porque no se inmutó al decirle que era el famoso gray fullbuster. Realmente esa chica le agradaba, tenía el presentimiento de que no era como las demás. De repente un coche se detuvo cerca de ellos y un pelirosa bajó de él.

― **gray ya están cerca, será mejor que te vayas ya.**― el ojigris asintió y se subió al coche.― **juvia sube, te llevaré a revisar ese golpe.**― la peli azul asintió y se subió con él.

― **Recojo el otro coche y te lo dejo en tu casa.**― le dijo el pelirosado apoyado en la puerta del lado de la chica.

― **Me encuentro mal.**― dijo la ojiazul justo antes de abrir un poco la puerta y vomitar.

― **¡Oh, Dios! Me ha vomitado encima de las zapatillas... Esas eran mis zapatillas favoritas... T.T**― se lamentaba el ojiverde haciendo que la chica lo mirara disculpándose y que el peliazul se riera.

― **Hasta después natsu . Nos vemos en mi casa.**― dicho esto arrancó el coche y se fue de allí.

_En la consulta del médico_

― **No hay traumatismo ni lesión de ningún tipo.**― le dijo el médico justo cuando apagó la lucecita con la que la examinaba.― **Solo un chichón.**― terminó con una sonrisa a lo que la peliazul también sonrió.

De repente un peliazul corre la cortina todo alterado.― **¿Acabaste ya? Los paparazzi están ahí afuera.**

― **Sí, está todo bien.**― le contestó el médico.―** Oye... ¿No crees que eres un poco paranoico?**― le preguntó con burla.―** No sé cómo la gente te aguanta.**

― **No, sé que están ahí. De donde menos te lo esperas aparecen.**― le respondió el peliazul sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

― **Espera... ¿lo conoces ?**― preguntó confundida la chica.

― **Sí, es un amigo de mi hermano.**― le contestó el peli azul y la peli azul bufó.― **Si ya está todo lo mejor será irnos.**― dijo acercándose a la ojijazul .― **¡Oh, mierda! Ya están ahí.**― se giró hacia el médico― **Oye ¿qué coche tienes?**

― **Ninguno que te pueda interesar. Recuerda que aún estoy pagando el último año de la carrera.**

― **Da igual, tú préstamelo. Yo te dejo el mío ahí fuera.**― le pidió el peli azul y los dos intercambiaron llaves.

El coche en el que iban era uno viejo que muy apenas funcionaba.― _"Todo sea por evitar a esos paparazzi."_― pensaba gray. Unos 10 minutos después el chico decidió encender la radio. Justo al encenderla empezó a sonar una de sus canciones y él comenzó a cantar.

― **Seguro que haces eso con todas las chicas.**― le dijo la peliazul bufando. El pelinegro dejó de cantar y la vio de reojo un poco desconcertado.

― **¿Hacer qué?**

― **¿Te crees que voy a caer rendida por el "gran gray fullbuster " mientras me lleva en un coche y canta una de sus canciones?**― le preguntó con sarcasmo.

― **¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi música?**― le preguntó.

― **Sí me gusta tu música, pero no soy una de esas fan girls que están loquitas por ti.**― le respondió tajante la chica, parecía molesta.― **Conmigo eso no funciona, así que déjate de tonterías y llévame a casa que estoy cansada.**― le contestó molesta la chica girando su cara hacia la ventanilla.

― "_Hmp. Molestia."_― pensó sonriendo de lado el peli azul.―** ¿Vives aquí? Nunca te había visto.**― le comentó el chico.

― **No soy de aquí. Vine de vacaciones a ver a mi abuela.**

― **Y ¿dónde vive tu abuela?**

― **En Hollywood.**

― **Pues... Lo siento, pero primero tenemos que hacer una paradita.**― le dijo gray haciendo que la peli azul lo mirara con molestia. (Otra vez xD)

Unos 15 minutos después se encontraban en una gran mansión, de la cual el dueño era el famoso peli azul.

― **¿En serio esta es tu casa?**― le preguntó impresionada la chica mientras miraba todo con interés. El chico sonrió con arrogancia.

― **Por supuesto...**― le respondió mientras la dirigía hacia una habitación.

― **¿Qué pasa?**― la peli azul se paró de repente.―** ¿Acaso no quieres que me vean contigo? Claro que no, como no soy famosa...**― dijo con molestia.

― **No es eso, lo que pasa es que si la gente me ve contigo se armará un escándalo. La prensa empezará a inventar que salimos juntos y cosas así. Lo hacen continuamente, por eso huyo de ellos siempre que puedo.**― le respondió con sinceridad el peli azul mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras otra vez. La peli azul lo siguió son rechistar.

Llegaron a una habitación que la chica no paraba de analizar impresionada.― **Quédate aquí, yo vengo ahora y ya te llevo a tu casa.**― y dicho esto se fue de allí.

Gray bajó a la planta inferior y salió al patio donde estaba sus padres dando una fiesta. Fue saludando a todos los presentes hasta que llegó con sus progenitores que estaba hablando con el director de la película.

― **Mamá, papá, señor laxus , hola.**― saludó al llegar.

― **Hola hijo, has tardado en bajar.**― le dijo su madre.

― **Sí, lo siento. Es que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero ya estoy aquí.**― dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

― **Gray hola. Mira te presento a mis hijas Levy y Wendy.**― le señaló una niña peli azul de unos 14 años y otra peli azul de unos 12.― **Son fans tuyas.**

― **Hijo, podrías cantarles una canción.**― le sugirió su madre.

El peli azul aceptó y se fue a buscar su guitarra acústica. Cuando volvió se sentó en una banqueta y antes de comenzar dijo― **Hola a todos. Voy a cantar una canción que estoy preparando para mi próximo disco.**― y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar. ("Hero"- Sterling Knight)

Juvia estaba esperando por el peli azul en la habitación cuando lo oye cantar en el patio. Como su curiosidad era muy grande decidió salir al balcón siendo cuidadosa de no ser vista y lo vio tocar la guitarra y cantar.― _"Esa canción es hermosa."_― pensaba mientras miraba embelesada al peli azul cantar.

Cuando la canción se acabó todo el mundo aplaudió. Gray se levantó y con su guitarra en la espalda fue a despedirse de sus padres y del director. De repente mira hacia el balcón y allí ve a una hermosa peli azul mirándolo. Los dos se miraron durante unos pocos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos.

― **Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.**― y el chico se fue de allí para llevar a juvia a su casa.

La recogió en la habitación donde la había dejado y bajaron al garaje.

― **¿Todo esto es tuyo?**― le preguntó sorprendida la chica al ver una gran cantidad de coches lujosos en ese garaje.

― **Pues claro. Coleccionar coches es uno de mis hobbies.**― le contestó con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.―** Elige uno y te llevo a casa.**― le ofreció.

― **Me da igual, solo quiero irme a casa.**― le respondió la chica.

― **Bien, sube.**― dijo el peli azul mientras le abría la puerta de un porche negro. La peli azul no aceptó y se montó en el mini coupé que estaba al lado del porche. El peli azul suspiró y cogió las llaves de ese coche para ponerse en marcha.

En 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de la abuela de juvia y la chica se bajó del coche y se despidió.

― **Chao gray . Gracias por traerme.**― y dicho esto se adentró en su casa dejando al peli azul en su coche un poco desconcertado. Encendió su coche para volver a su casa, pero justo por ahí pasaba una furgoneta de los paparazzi, por lo que el chico apagó el motor y se escondió para que no lo vieran.

Juvia se había asomado a la ventana del salón y al ver ahí al peli azul bajándose del coche salió a ver qué le pasaba.

― **Hay paparazzi por esta zona, no puedo volver a casa. ¿Me dejas quedarme aquí por esta noche?**― le pidió desesperado el chico. La ojiazul suspiró fastidiada pero aceptó. Lo llevó al garaje y allí buscó entre las cajas alguna manta para él.

― **Toma, esto es todo lo que te puedo dar. Dormirás aquí esta noche, pero prométeme que por la mañana temprano te irás.**― le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la manta y una almohada.

― **Sí, no te preocupes.**― le dijo el moreno. La peli azul lo vio y se fijó en el gorro que se había puesto el pelinegro.

― **Ese gorro era de mi abuelo.**― contó la peli azul con una sonrisa nostálgica. El chico la escuchaba atento.― **Él solía llevarme mucho de pesca. Lo pasábamos genial los dos juntos...**

― **¿Pasábamos?**― le preguntó interesado gray.

― **Murió hace unos años. Lo echo tanto de menos...**― dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.― **Pero eso no te importa.**― le contestó brusca levantando la cabeza de golpe. El chico meneó la cabeza levemente y sonrió de lado mientras la miraba.― **Deja de hacer eso.**

― **¿Hacer qué?**― preguntó inocente con la misma cara de antes.

― **Eso...**― apuntó la cara del moreno.― **Poner esa mirada tierna mientras sonríes de lado. Seguro que te funciona mucho con las chicas, pero ya te dije que conmigo no vale.**― se explicó la peli azul.

― **¿Seguro?**― preguntó el peli azul ensanchando más la sonrisa.

― **Por supuesto. Ala, buenas noches.**― se despidió la ojiazul mientras se iba de allí dejando a un peli azul descolocado.

― "_Tenía razón. Esta chica es diferente."_― pensaba con una sonrisa sincera mientras se acomodaba para dormir.


End file.
